Come my way
by Everything is clear
Summary: changed summary Everything wasn't suppose to be like this he thought about roses and rings. What about his life it wasn't what he thought it was. Can the love between naruto and sasuke survive? Maybe not because fairytales don't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Umm.. kind of nervous it's my second time (sweat drops)

I don't want to disappoint sasunaru fanfic lovers well you never know

Until you try. I don't want to scare anybody off.

Anyways I'm opened to your comments and opinions ( and thoughts)

But if you flame me purposely then I will think it is to soothe your

Pathetic soul, to find solace in another human being. Take in mind

You will not bring me down with your words pain is a common

Feeling I feel 24/7. Gomen if I scare anybody ( everybody backs away) . Anyways on with the fickey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'cuz if I did Sakura would be dead and there

Would be lots and lots of lovin between Sasuke and Naruto Muhaaaaaaaa!

( holds up knife where is Sakura?)

Warning: Lots of Possessiveness of sasuke. And implied rape on Naruto.

Summary: Sasuke can't hold his feelings for Naruto anymore so he does

The unthinkable.

Gomen! On with the story.

Sasuke: Wow she really loves us.

Naruto: Yeah she can be really scary sometimes.

Sakura: Why is she trying to kill me I'm already over Sasuke

Sasuke: Oi! Doctor has she taken her daily dosage.

Doctor: I think so?

Oh Sakura! Haaaaaaa! I just want to talk. ( evil grin appears)

Chapter 1

Come my Way

Naruto why is this so difficult? Damn it! Its so hard to look at you and not

Be able to hold you, kiss you and make you mine. I've wanted you since

That first kiss we had when we were in class. It hurt when you pulled away,

And looked at me with disgust that f look in your eyes tore at my soul.

Sasuke was lying in bed thinking about his kitsune and all the dirty things

He wanted to do to him. He felt a sharp light cross his face.

Ughh! I know its time to get out of bed and get on with life

But it's the same old thing just a different day, I can't keep this feeling

Inside me full of pain and hollowness anymore I need to tell you how

I feel.

I need to tell you how much I love you, how much I need you with me.

Sasuke quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get his pants

They were black with chains dangling around them, one across the other

( yeah baby!) he then put on his white T- shirt that hugged his skin

so tight you could see his muscular yet slender body. He sighed and went

back to his bed pondering over Naruto.

The sky sees through my soul if I tell it my secrets will it taint me?

Why? Why! Can't I have you, I love you, I wonder if you feel the same

Way about me, I have to know.

Sasuke stood up and went to his window. Naruto I have to have you

And if you don't love me I guess I'll have to force you to love me and if that doesn't

Work then I'll force myself on you. A dark yet sinister smile formed across the

Uchiha's lips.

Kuu kuuuu you really have no idea what you have turned me into Naruto.

At Naruto's home.

Damn kit! You are a complete idiot if I were you I'd start running.

I can feel Sasuke's hormones raging. 

At that Moment Naruto shot up from his bed and a chill ran down his spine.

Then the first thing that came to mind was Sasuke, mmm…… I wonder

What that teme is doing,

Good morning Kyuubi did you say something?

What? Um, No I was just thinking since I'm in heat I think it would be

Nice for you to find a mate a lifetime mate I mean.

A red pinkish tint could be seen across naruto's cheeks. Oi! What exactly

Do you mean find a mate since when did WE agree with this.

Don't be so modest Kit I'm just saying it would be nice to see you happy

And wake up with someone who loves you dearly. Instead of always seeing

You all sad and lonely all the time.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but found himself being cut

By the Kyuubi.

Don't say anything I can see and feel emptiness in your heart everytime you

Think about love or about being lonely. The feeling that crosses your mind

Everytime you see couples walk by. The feeling that burdens your heart

And makes you feel like you are destined to be alone isolated from happiness.

It hurts to see you like this, I just want you to be happy.

Your making me feel weird when you talk like that, but

You are right though I do feel lonely and feel as though love will never find me I don't

Want to be alone but what can I do?

Look for an ideal mate, why don't we start today and look for your happiness

Everybody needs love nobody not even you are an exception.

What time is it?

I think it's 8:00 or 9:30. Why? 

I'm going to be late for training! I can't be late again. Naruto hastily put on

His white shorts that reached his knees and a blue T- shirt that button down

All the way down his waist and the back of the shirt reached down his knees.

( I guess he's taking that mate thing seriously )

Naruto ran down the stairs and hastily put on his blue ninja sandals, stumbling

Down the stairs. He got out the door and performed a mix of hand seals to keep any

Of the trouble makers out who trashed his house last time.

When he finally made it out the door he felt a dark yet mysterious aura.

Huh? This feeling it feels so…

Oi! Move it Kit you don't want to be late for training again.

I Know it's just…… Oh nothing never mind.

Mphhh seriously your body and your angelic face just makes me so hard

I feel like I'm about to explode with all this emotions.

You really don't know what you do to me when you look at me.

Your aura and your scent grows stronger every day. Guess Kyuubi must be

In heat, I can fix that. A shadow appeared on a tree and with that said it vanished.

So how did I do? Comments and opinions are all accepted

EXCEPT FLAME! ( Hair blazes in the air, eyes go white, and

A dark yellowish aura appears)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Come my Way

Author: Everything is Clear

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, occ, fluff, unbeta Rated:R

Notes: Sorry I took so long but I was busy with school, chores, community service, friends, fun, costume for the expo, a demanding fish with one fin. My body is weak and tired I'm not a machine! I was on a roll, ideas were sprinting from my brain so I came up with a lot of writing whoo! My brain is fried! But I wanted to make this fic long and good! HAAA Giggles and jumps around the room HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Thanx you two for reviewing I deeply apreciate it. smiles

Let's just say Sakura has gotten over Sasuke and would do anything to get her dose of hot yaoi! Enough with the rambling on with the fic!

At the training grounds

Yo! Naruto said

"Oh um Hi naruto, your a little late than usual" Sakura said concerned, putting her hands on her waist as if expecting an answer from naruto.

"What are you, my mom!

SMACK!"Naruto you! Naruto you were suppose to be here an hour ago, besides you seem jaded and far off", Sakura said with worry in her voice.

"Ow what you do that for! Naruto said wincing in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was training late yesterday and I guess I must of gone to sleep late" naruto said afraid sakura would bite his head off for being irresponsible. ( : ) When is he not!)

"Sorry I made you worry about me" naruto said hoping sakura would forgive him for being irresponsible. Naruto can come off as an idiot when it comes to emotions but he truly was sorry, sakura was only looking out for her friend that cute bubbly, hyperactive kitsune.

"Ummm... Sakura why are you staring at me like that?" naruto said gulping.( Sheesh she can be weird sometimes)

" I-I wasn't staring sakura said with embarresment driping from her voice. Shit! Was I staring at him again, blush appearing on her cheeks.

" Yo! Said a wondering possessive shadow.

" W- Who said that? Show yourself or do you wish to keep hiding you coward! Naruto yelled out.

" As always my kitsune knows how to bring out the best in me" the dark figure said

smirking he sure knew how to push the dobe's buttons without trying hard. He quickly jumped out from the shadows he was hiding behind. He quickly smirked when he saw his kitsune's eyes widening.

S-Sasuke! Naruto said blushing " what are you doing here"?.

"Isn't it obvious I'm here for training dobe". Sasuke said waiting to hear naruto explode. I can't wait to have you writhing under me, panting, and me looking at you eyes full of pleasure and love for me, because when I'm done with you everyone will know you belong to me and if they try to take you away from me I'll kill and send them to hell!

The Uchiha's sharingan flared sending cold shivers down naruto's spine.

Then before Naruto could answer back sasuke made his way to naruto and wrapped an arm around his slim waist and the other hand cupped his shin tracing his pink supple lips and pressing up his body against naruto's making the blonde blush a crimson color.

Naruto felt something poking his right thigh and looked down seeing a huge bulge behing sasuke's pants.

Sasuke noticed this and whispered huskily and desirably into naruto's ear licking and kissing it, " it's your fault I'm like this I can't concentrate when I have you on my mind, what are you going to do to make it better my sweet naru-chan. Sasuke said groping his kitsune's butt.

Suddenly the arm that was groping him went under his shirt and started tweaking his nipple. Naruto tried to push the Uchiha away but found it futile since the Uchiha grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back.

Seeing his kitsune struggle against him made him so hot all he wanted to do is jump on his kitsune and ravish him. Sasuke pulled naruto into a fierce desired kiss, something he had been waiting for a long time since that first faithful kiss.

Mmmmph! Naruto tried to push sasuke off him further more but the kiss that was holding them together was so close and fierce that naruto thought sasuke was going to suck the life out of him.Not that Naruto wanted the kiss to end. " I mean what? No SASUKE UCHIHA GET OFF ME! Naruto screamed in his mind.

Sasuke was holding on to Naruto as if he was afraid that he would lose naruto if he let him go.

Sakura could only clutch her nose and nosebleed to death. "Wow! This shit is so hot! I got to tell ino and the girls about this, FINALLY! Sasuke made a move, of course if e would have asked for my help he would of already been inside naruto's pants".

"Poor naru-chan doesn't know what's coming for him... sakura could only grin shit! I'm

Losing to much blood". sakura thought.

Loud cough YO! Uchiha! Naruto! " maybe you guys should take care of this problem later on you monkeys, Kakashi playfully said. ( PERVE!XD!)

I wonder how my dolphin-chan would react if I told him his sweet naruto was geting down and dirty with the Uchiha. Kakashi's grin spread wider behind his mask.

Mmm..aAAAA! naruto yelped pushing the Uchiha away his mind hazy and eyes lustful with pleasure. His face flushed and a trace of saliva connecting him with sasuke.

The Uchiha stalked towards his blonde and licked the saliva off and kissed him on the lips lightly. 1... 2...3 Sasuke was waiting for his naru-chan to explode.

You-Y-You PERVERT! HENTAI! How dare you force yourself on me, jerk your going to pay for that.

Sasuke grinned devily and said ma... ma you can't force the willing, besides it was just a kiss dobe it's not like I was going to kiss you until my hard on for you was gone.

SASUKE TEME! you hentai I'm going to kill you and don't call me that bakayarou.

Sasuke loved teasing his dobe, just getting his kitsune angry made him want to fuck him hard and swiftly.

Sasuke continued to advance his prey while naruto continued to back away and winced when he felt something hit him in the back. Oh SHIT! Dead end!

Sasuke's smile turned into a predatory one when he saw his kitsune in worry wondering what to do to get out of this situation.

Mmmmmm Sasuke licked his lips. Dobe doesn't know how horny he gets me when he tries to escape me, I just love when he makes futile attempts to try and get away from me, well he should be running cuz the moment I get my hands on him I won't let him go. Not

Until he fulfills my fantasies which will take all eternity.

"Oi! Are you guys even listening! said Kakashi how can anyone kiss someone this long without running out of air. That Uchiha sure knows how to kiss the living daylights out of Naruto cuz naruto sure is giving back to Sasuke. Kakashi thought of his dolphin and started to get a slight bulge behind his pants.

Sasuke stopped right in his tracks and gave Kakashi one of his famous death glares

Kuso! I'm so going to kill Kakashi for getting in between me and naruto, I swear I'll kill him once I'm done with my naru-chan.

"Thank you Kakashi! Naruto yelled in his mind you saved me from this horny sadistic freak, who knew Kakashi was good for something ( XD Kakashi can be a jerk sometimes especially to Iruka in the chuunin exam, I don't hate him...Much  )

" So um? Sakura said breaking the uncomfortable silence between the four of them.

Naruto hurriedly made his way to sakura and latched on to her leg.

" What is that bitch doing with my naru-chan, nobody is allowed to touch my kitsune!

Naruto is MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! Sasuke's sharingan activated and he gave sakura a death glare that could leave anyone jumping out of their skin.

Sweat trickled down sakura's forehead.

Yikes! Why is he staring at me like that, naruto please get off I don't want to be choped off into little pieces and be sent straight to hell by sasuke.

"So.. .. Kakashi said breaking away the tension. Today we will compete with each other". Something about his voice made naruto feel uneasy and feel like he should run far far away before Sasuke could get his hands on him. " Sakura you will pair up with me and you naruto will pair up with sasuke" Kakashi smiled treacherously under his mask.

"Poor naruto I wonder if Iruka will get mad if I tell him what I did"? Kakashi gulped and thought maybe he should do the opposite of that. " That would probably get me no sex for weeks, well its not like I need to tell him besides what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Well I have been wanting to get some alone time with the misses and screw his brains out and since naruto is always hanging around my Iruka I can't do that. Kakashi's mind was thinking ans running with perverted hentai thoughts ( Who wouldn't of guessed this by now geez what a perve!)

You see when Kakashi comes up with an idea he is an expert leaving no trace or evidence behind ( HENTAI! )

" Oh well I guess I'll probably work hard and " forget it" yeah I will accidently " forget" to tell Iruka of my actions Kakashi grinned diabolically."my sweet little dolphin- chan here I come! Kakashi thought.

Naruto face was red with embarrasment he remembered sasuke's prevvious actions and was now suppose to train with him! Why not just go over to his house, wear a french maid outfit and seduce sasuke and let him rape him.

" I have to admit that hug and kiss was good, his lips and those hard well built muscles on my body... no wait! I don't like sasuke he is a pervert, a hentai, a sadistic psycho obssessive, over confident loser who has a nice... naruto's eye's went lower and was staring at sasuke's butt( XD Hellyeah!) Sasuke turned around and saw his kitsune staring at his " goods". Sasuke's lips crept into a smile and said "so do you like what you see dobe? Naruto blushed I guess naruto can be perve also, he is so fuckably delicious.

" There is always more if you want to see" sasuke said further angering naruto.

Naruto's cheeks blushed even harder and he yelled at sasuke ready to punch the day lights out of that overconfident bastard. "SASUKE TEME!" You perve why would I want to see more, I don't care! naruto fumed. Sasuke loved when his kitsune flared in anger it only made the Uchiha want to strip naruto's clothes off and take him right then and there.

"Really? So what were you staring at right now dobe?" Sasuke continued to tease his naru-chan. Naruto just crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

Yo! Can we train now, we don't have all day, some of us need to go home and " nurture" our precious belongings, Kakashi was thinking naughty images when he was saying this...

" Kakashi sensei I... naruto began ( please don't leave me with this horny bastard)

before naruto could finish his sentence Kakashi ans Sakura vanished into thin air.

"So... a familiar voice began. Naruto was brought back to reality when sasuke spoke making him feel violated and uncomfortable." Don't worry" sasuke said making his way to naruto and reaching his hand to grop naruto from behind. His lips nibbling and licking naruto's ear.

"Sasuke! AAAAH! P- please s- stop naruto moaned wanting to focus on sasuke and not his tongue. " I'm not going to do anything yet"... sasuke squeezed his kitsune and walked away with a grin on his face. " Just a little longer sasuke told himself then you will be by my side for all eternity and in my bed.

3... 2...1..

"SASUKE YOU DIRTY BASTARD, PERVERT, BITCH, MO'FO, naruto started screaming all the vulgar words his brain could come up with. Sasuke continued to walk away and was grinning like he has one a noble prize.

"Shall we go or were you thinking of doing something else my sweet kit"? sasuke said seductively with a hint of hope in his voice. Naruto looked away and hurriedly made his way past sasuke into the training spot ( I just thought of that word )

( I'm skipping training)

Naruto layed plastered on the ground sweating and panting his eyes hazy. Naruto felt pleasure and joy from his and sasuke's previous actions because he...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto layed plastered on the ground sweating and panting his eyes hazy. Naruto felt pleasure and joy from his and sasuke's previous actions because he…

BEAT SASUKE in a duel! ( What? What were you thinking?) At last victory was his and he had finally left sasuke in the dust! I'm so going to tell mom about this! ( A/N MomIruka) he's going to be so happy and then we will go out for RAMEN! Sweet love of my life here I come. Naruto thought just the thought of ramen made his mouth water and obviously naruto was unaware that drool was coming out from his mouth.

Hn. Dobe must be thinking about ramen I swear I'll do everything in my power so that disgusting excuse for food doesn't avert anymore attention away from MY yes I repeat MY naru-chan! Dobe will never know the only reason I let him win was because it's the least I could do know that I plan on ramming my 13-inch… Hey sasuke are you okay? Sasuke was suddenly interrupted from his "future Rape I mean profess my love to naruto" plan by naruto.

I bet you're still thinking about the way I beat your ass huh? Naruto happily chirped. Actually I was thinking about you, sasuke said with a smirk that naruto knew all too well it was the I'm-gonna-ramm-my-bleep-into-your-bleed smirk (13 inches people HAAA!XD) Do you want to know what I was thinking? sasuke devilishly said and naruto turned his head away to keep sasuke from seeing his ripe red blushing face. I.. naruto started but was interrupted by Neji who all of a sudden was standing right in front of them.

Oi! Naruto why are you so red? Neji asked confused as to why his friend would be blushing I mean sasuke is there, he's a pervert there alone where nobody can find them and at that moment Neji began to fume. I'm lucky I came in time otherwise the Uchiha would of done god knows what to MY property (a/n: oi! I'm nobody's property! Naruto get back in the story!) Neji! Naruto jumped happily from where he was sitting which was very VERY close to the Uchiha and glomped neji. Hyuuga sasuke said pissed off "What the hell is he doing here! I know what he wants to do with my naru-chan well too bad naruto already has an owner.

Sasuke's sharingan activated and Neji just smirked knowing well what sasuke wanted to do to him in that moment. Hey naruto neji replied I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen at Ichiraku's neji said patting naruto in the head and slowly making his way to the blonds lips tracing those pink luscious lips he was about to lean forward when a sudden punch flung him across the forest.

Sasuke what are you doing! You could seriously injure him naruto was about to make his way to were neji was but a possessive hand clung to his arm and when he turned to see what had stopped his movements he saw sasuke giving him a death glare and the sharingan spinning wildly. Where do you think your going my sweet naru-chan sasuke said possessively. Sasuke! naruto protested he's probably hurt we need to go see if he's alright geez what were you thinking you bastard! naruto fumed angrily.

He is not our concern he deserves what he had coming to him, more importantly what were you thinking letting him have his way with you! sasuke said trying to keep jealousy out from his words but failing miserably. Sasuke what are you talking about? I probably had something on my face and he was being a good friend and tried to take it off UNLIKE you, you selfish bastard! I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but Neji is a good friend of mine something you WILL NEVER understand naruto screamed furiously into the Uchiha's face. Sasuke felt his heart breaking when he heard those words but his anger and fury were taking control. FRIEND the only reason he hangs out with you is because he wants to have you! I'm not about to let that happen! I want you and I WILL HAVE YOU! Sasuke fumed angrily the ground below him started shaking and breaking.

Naruto felt tears springing down from his baby blue eyes Sasuke your so selfish naruto said his words breaking. Sasuke's heart felt like somebody was choking him but he was blinded by naruto's tears he never wanted to make naruto cry gods that was the last thing he wanted in this world to hurt his most precious person. Naruto… sasuke began inching his hand closer to naruto's but naruto slapped his hand away tears springing anew. Sasuke got angry and grabbed naruto's hand and pulled him over his back planning to take him to his house.

SASUKE put me down now! This isn't funny naruto started squirming but to no avail he was not as strong as sasuke. No sasuke hissed angrily I will show you how much I love you, how much I want you.Naruto felt sudden fear and wanted to get away from the insane uchiha , I will show you how much my body wants yours!

Finally arriving at the mansion sasuke threw naruto on the bed and jumped on top of him pinning both his hands on top of him with one hand and his other hand getting rid of naruto's orange jacket. NO! sasuke what are you doing naruto screamed in fear. Sasuke stared at those baby blue pools which he so much loved but only saw fear and hurt in naruto's eyes. He felt bad to what he was about to do to naruto but his love and lust for naruto was tearing him apart, he needed to intrude naruto's puckered hole and let him know how much he loves him Naruto please forgive sasuke said and crushed his lips onto naruto's lips..

Pheww Um next chappie will be lemon umm do you guys want sasuke to FORCE naruto to have you know, or do you want sasuke to get naruto's approval. You guys read so tell me what you want I'll update as soon as I get news from you guys JA


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING THIS CONTAINS RAPE! So if you don't want to read then click on the mousey and poof be gone! But anyways thanx for taking the time to read my fic I am honored. So if ya don't want to read the rape then I'll put warnings when the rape part is coming and you can still read how about it?.

Disclaimer: I OWN YES I OWN….. THIS FIC! No I got my evil twin to write for me…. Sikes! I don't own naruto cuz if I did sasuke would ALWAYS HAVE A BULGE IN HIS PANTS. Sides I only have 2 pennies some soda and a shoe lace YES I know I'm rich bitch! HAAA

It's amazing how I wanted this to be a one-shot but sighs never mind I'm just babbling I want to write a kakairu mpreg fanfic IS ANYONE INTERESTED? Moving on with the fic and THANK YOU FOR READING! bows down

Um if the rape part or the fic is too harsh it's because I was listening to Dir en Grey's KR Cube GOOD SONG XD! Diexshinya forever!

WARNING RAPE ALERT

He felt bad about what he was about to do to naruto but his love and lust for naruto was tearing him apart, he needed to intrude naruto's puckered hole and let him know how much he loves him Naruto

Please forgive me my love but you must know how much my pride is lusting for you and your sweet touch.

Sasuke pinned naruto's hands above his head and straddled him, making sure he had a secure grip so that his lovely possession didn't try to get away. He continued to take those fully pink luscious lips into his mouth and began sucking on the lower part of naruto's lips. Then with one hand he made his way to naruto's orange sweater and rapidly started taking it off desperately trying to see more of naruto's tan sunkissed body.

Sasuke pl-please don't I get it now, I know that you love me and I love you too naruto said desperately trying to make sasuke stop this insaniy but at the same time naruto couldn't stop from letting fresh sparkly tears fall from his angelic face. His body felt like it was on fire, like it crave, no like it NEEDED this.

Kit can you hear me?

Yes! Please help me, I don't want it this way, please make him stop.

ARGHH ! Kyuubi-kun what's wrong! Are you hurt?

Naruto-kun listen to me I know this will break your heart but I can't help you and truth be told I don't want to. My body feels as though it's about to burst into flames, I want this naruto I need this! Please forgive me.

Stop saying that word everybody is sorry and yet they continue to hurt me! Please don't leave me.

I'm so sorry kit…..

Kyuubi KYUUBI!

At that moment naruto snapped from his daze and didn't register that he had been completely stripped from his clothes until he felt a cold breeze pass through his sensitive part, This is unexpected

naruto stopped fighting me the Uchiha smirked thinking naruto submitted to him because he finally realized his love for him, how wrong was he.

Naruto I love you, I've always have sasuke said taking his pants and boxer off like a mad man, he let go of naruto trusting his little fox to stay put. It's time to show you how much love I have for you. How you will realize how much my body craves to plunge into your sweet paradise.

Naruto blushed slightly at sasuke's remark but didn't care seeing as he was going to be taken by force.

Sasuke pounced on naruto and pinned naruto's hands at his sides this time forcefully ravishing his kitsune's lips he continued to distract naruto with his lips and painfully thrust into naruto's small pliant body making naruto scream in pain

AHHHH Sasuke it hurts, please stop! Naruto felt his lower part spilt in two and felt something moist dripping down his legs…

Sasuke felt his hard member being covered by naruto's own wetness.

Sasuke thrust faster and harder every second trying to feel as much of naruto as he could, feeling as if the world would stop if he let naruto go this second, he felt his heart break and shatter seeing naruto's broken and painful face contorted in fear and hatred. This made sasuke's heart feel like it was being trampled on.

He brought his lips near naruto's ear and said don't worry my lovely kitsune you will soon learn to enjoy as I take you, those taciturn words were not enough to comfort naruto from the pain of being betrayed, feelings of being used and toyed with was all he felt in his betraying heart.

AHHH N-naru-to! Ahhh! Your so tight but so fucking amazing! I would of done this much sooner if I've know you felt this incredible.. sasuke said huskily at the same time trying fuck naruto's brains out hard and fast.

Naruto felt so hurt and empty he couldn't think straight he couldn't feel his body, all he could feel was that his stomach felt like it was doing backflips, he felt a wave of nausea hit him, and he brought his hand to his mouth trying to keep is stomach contents from spilling out.

His face was covered in tears, he just couldn't take it anymore this was too much and sasuke didn't even tried to slow down and consider naruto's feelings.

Sasuke's thrust were getting frenzy, the bed rocking back and forth the top of the wooden bed hitting the wall violently sending tremors down naruto's spine.

But it didn't matter he felt his world fading black, the last words he heard from sasuke were "my blond angel finally you've realized my love."

Sasuke thrust two more times and came screaming his love for naruto, biting down gently on naruto's neck lapping and sucking at the blood that sexily fell from naruto's shoulder.

He felt sleep overcome him and instinctively and possessively wrapped his arms around naruto's tiny waist. He kissed naruto's forehead and whispered I love you before welcoming the silent night.

END OF LEMON

A/N: if you think this is too short It' because I wrote it quick, seriously man I feel so weird.

Yeah next chapter, naruto tries to forget everything but will sasuke let him? What if there was a love triangle? What if naruto found out he was pregnant? Stay tuned haaaaaaaaa!

goes and runs off.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Probably mpreg, language, actions… so on

Disclaimer: Me own naruto? I wish thinks perverted thoughts

This chappie contains uver angst. Yur probably thinking wtf? What's wrong with you?

Naruto awoke to the gentle sunlight hidden his face, but soon growled in pain when he sat up he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine and his butt was hurting so much it felt like someone…..

Oh my god! Yesterday sasuke, he.. naruto started crying just by being reminded of the brutal actions sasuke took upon him.

How could he? Even after I told him to stop, I felt so much pain did it mean nothing to him, am I just a fuck toy for him?

Naruto felt like his heart was being crushed with both hands and just thinking about what sasuke did to him was making him want to empty his stomach contents into the nearest bathroom he could find so he rushed to the bathroom and did so.

Kit I have something you need to know it's very important….

Shut up kyuubi I don't want to hear it! You! You have no right, how could you let him rape me! Are you on his side! You deserted me when I needed you the most

No kit! You know I would never… kyuubi stopped thinking of what to say to naruto but realized that naruto was right he did leave him all alone with a monster how could he have done that? Would naruto ever forgive him?

Naruto picked himself up and rinsed his mouth of the disgusting taste on his mouth, naruto look at himself in the mirror he looked so pale and so broken, tears were covering what was once a beautiful face but now was only a lifeless soul. Naruto punched the mirror and tiny shards were poking out of his hands.

He felt like this was what he needed, he felt better this pain was nothing like the pain sasuke inflicted on him last night.

Kit please stop! I have something to tell you please listen, I know this is hard and I know that you will probably hate sasuke more but.. Naruto your…

He was cut of by naruto who screamed at the top of his lungs NO! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT I DON"T CARE! It doesn't matter tomorrow night I will leave this village.

Kit don't lie to yourself! you love sasuke even after what he did to you your love is so strong for him that no other humans can compare with. You want to forgive him but your hurt, you were betrayed by your most precious person I know how that feels trust me I do.

Then you know why I must leave, this pain inside of me is to much and if I stay and forgive him I don't now if I'll be able to take it being reminded of this every time I'm with him, I love him so much but this is too much, I can't live a life full of anger I can't do that to myself .

That's why I have to leave

Kit please listen to yourself wouldn't it hurt more if you left his side and being reminded of what could have been? Wouldn't it hurt more!

I.. naruto started and slumped down on the floor crying and sobbing hard he felt his heart was about to burst..

Don't you think I know that kyuubi! But why should I stay so he can do that to me again, I was probably just another simple person who he could fuck, he doesn't love me, I was just somebody he could relive himself with.

Kit you know that's not true

It doesn't matter kit! I want to leave this village as soon as possible that I will leave tonight.

I can't stand being around here anymore, It will be for the best everyone will celebrate when I'm gone and with that naruto left the uchiha's house..

Goodbye my love…….

At the village

WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! I trusted you to be with him, to love him I even let you talk me into letting him marry you when your older… HOW COULD YOU!

Tsunade had sasuke by the scruff of his neck and punched him sending him flying to the nearest wall.

At that moment anbu guards came rushing in trying to hold back a mad tsunade, was mad even close to what she was feeling?

Lady Tsunade please calm down! Said one of the anbu guards that were holding her back.

Sasuke clutched his stomach and coughed blood, he stared at tsunade and was thinking I deserve this I can't be forgiven, How could I have done that to my precious dobe?

Sasuke you won't have to worry about me, Your punishment will be with naruto's silence, I wouldn't blame him if he never so much as spoke a single word to you.

I don't know what your going to do but my forgiveness is not what you will need to be able to sleep at nights.

Tsunade calmed down and the guards let go of her, quickly leaving the room.

I have something to tell you sasuke know that you've raped naruto, sasuke flinched at that word.

Come here and sit down sasuke. Sasuke sat down and could feel the anger of tsunade burning deep into his eyes.

I've found out something very interesting that you must hear, I am shocked but nevertheless happy to find out that naruto can Tsunade blushed at the thought.

Ayways Sasuke I've been studying Kyuubi and have found out that when it comes to demons they don't have a sex, so females can get pregnant with other females and males with males, it doesn't matter about the gender they can impregnate each other.

They don't have just one type of body they have female and male bodies inside of them, tsunade looked at the uchiha and could see confusion written all over his face.

So what does this have to do with me and why are you telling me this?

BRAT! I'm doing you a favor telling you this show some respect before I grab you and throw you out the window.

Sasuke sunk back in his chair knowing that he was treading on thin ice. Umm Please continue.

As I was saying they can get each other pregnant gender is no problem, it doesn't take long for the demon to get pregnant it usually happens when the dominant partner take their..

I know what you mean! The uchiha screamed blushing at the thoughts his perverted mind were coming up with, which were leading to a very beautiful kit. At the same time covering his nose to stop the blood from flowing but failed miserably.

I know what your thinking you horny uchiha so don't even think about it!

And finally this is were I make my point SASUKE YOU GOING TO BE A DADDY!

The uchiha felt his heart beat faster and would of jumped and scream in joy if he hadn't fainted which he did.

Poor kid too much blood loss or was it because he found out that he is going to be a daddy soon? This village will soon be filled with little uchiha heirs. Tsunade smiled a bit but at the same time wanted to run off and console her little kit.

Naruto I wonder what you are doing, are you okay? Tsunade could imagine her little naruto crying somewhere, she felt her heart break. I wonder what would happen if I told Iruka she suddenly froze at the thought.. NO way! He's worse than the devil himself when it involves naruto especially when it's something bad.. Poor sasuke I would run if I was you.

At Iruka's house

AHH! Kakashi take it out it hurts so much.

Then stop moving, cuz If you don't I'll just ramm it in all the way Kakashi screamed angrily at his squirming dolphin.

Iruka froze and started to wail… Kakashi-koi is so cruel, it doesn't matter that I'm bleeding he won't take it out! Iruka put his most cutest pout he could come up with and looked at kakashi who immediately melted at the sight before him..

Fine! Just stop moving or the shard will go deeper into your hand. What were you doing trying to carry all those dishes to the kitchen by yourself, you had me worried 'Ruka.

Kakashi got the shard out and carried his treasure bridal style to the couch. Stay here I'll bring the emergency kit..

Iruka's heart melted kakashi-koi is so sweet, he's always protecting me, it wouldn't hurt if he were just a little bit less possessive and over protective.. Iruka smiled, but suddenly flinched and grabbed his chest feeling a wave of pain hit him..

Kakashi returned and seeing the pain over his lovers face rushed to his side and held his Iruka..

Koi! What's wrong? Does it hurt? Iruka felt tears falling down his cheeks and before he saw his world go black he whispered…. Naruto.

A/N: I bet you were thinking wrong with kakashi and iruka you perves! haaaaaXD! Should I make it a love triangle and bring gaara into the mix, I was thinking what if naruto runs of to gaara or neji? A VERY JEALOUS SASUKE! Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Warning and Disclaimer: It starts getting seriously like 00 if I owned them endless pron would exist!

Kakashi carried Iruka to their bedroom, with worry in his heart he gently layed Iruka on their bed. I wonder what's going on with naruto?

A small blond could be seen running into the forest, his breathing cutting short by the minute. " I can't keep running I feel like my insides are about to burst!

"Kyuubi if you can hear me please answer I'm sorry I didn't meant to yell at you like that.

"Well it's abo—kyuubi was cut short when she noticed the distress naruto was in

kit what's wrong with you! Where are you hurting! Naruto fell into unconsciousness

"naruto kyuubi began please wake up!

I'm up yeesh can you stop yelling at me what are you my mom! Naruto was sure he saw kyuubi's face etched with pain at the mention of the word mom.

Naruto you and I need to talk about you and your baby.

Why know? Naruto asked beginning to feel anger building up inside of him, he was alone and with a child on the way, nothing was making sense. He felt so alone nobody was there for him, nobody to care if he woke up dead the next morning or if he got hurt. That was all everybody wanted to do naruto thought talk well what good did it do words meant nothing they were useless and coming from the people he cared for the most hurt like hell.

They talked they would tell him it's alright but they didn't know anything they weren't the ones isolated like a plague they weren't there to endure his sadness how could they know. He was starting to think words weren't necessary they only hurt in the end.

Naruto hello naruto kyuubi was starting to get worried maybe he hit his head to hard when he fell.

Yeah what do you want to talk about.

It's a long story but I'll try to make it short….for your sake we all know you have the mind of a…actually even a 5 year old can sit still and pay attention for 5 minutes you on the other—

Can you get to the point naruto cut into kyuubi's rambling.

Oh right! Well kit it all started with that man, the fourth hokage I know he resembles you and you are kind of alike but he is not your father. Kyuubi looked at naruto whose face was written with shock but he quickly recovered and motioned for kyuubi to continue.

Actually he was my brother and your uncle.

Wh—what?! What do you mean!

Naruto you didn't---kyuubi sighed this was going to be difficult to explain. Naruto you never had a father. I am your mother, since we are demons we can reproduce without the need of a partner, we don't need to copulate with other demons. I asked my brother to have me sealed into my only son, you naruto I was under the control of an evil entity sealing myself into you was the only way I could stop myself from destroying your village. I am glad that you were able to survive and live a life and I know it hasn't been easy for you but I thank Iruka for taking care of my baby.

You can transform human or fox whenever you like but seeing as you are not going to be staying in Konoha then I suggest we go to where we are meant to be, I couldn't go because I was not strong enough and you were unaware of your full demon heritage, but now that you know I say we go home and leave all of this behind. You won't need to suffer anymore you and your baby will be safe from any torment.

Let's go back to the demon castle, our castle….

Naruto didn't know what to say, I mean it's not everyday you have an asexual mother, mother! What the hell! Leave and never come back is what kyuubi was trying to say. Could he truly leave everything behind, his friends, Iruka, Kakashi, everyone he knew?

Naruto felt his head spinning this was too much "I…naruto began.

Please understand my son all I want is your safety for you and your heir I want what's best for the both of you.

I need to go back to Konoha I need to talk to sasuke.

Whatever you wish to do I will follow kyuubi smiled warmly.

Thanks…mom


End file.
